Exposing The Truth
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This About truth and Honor. That justice be served and given to the victim. That the guilty pay for their sins. Where a Journalist Cant be bought and sold . Takes place less then 6 month after the final battle. Reviews are always welcomed but flames are not .
Author's note: Obviously I am not JK Rowling. How many times must I make this diatribe I will never know do know that this story was uploaded elsewhere but nobody noticed it. Honestly not one of my best but I do like it.

 **My dream was always to bring my dad's original dream into fruition. His dream to have a newspaper that always expose the truth that investigates every story, and rumor and delivers the truth to the masses. To be more reputable and beloved than the daily prophet and trusted with a doubt in their minds. At least until my mother death turned him a shell of the journalist he once was. I remember when the Quibbler was considered a reputable newspaper with investigative journalist, hard hitting exposes and monumental discoveries and cover ups were published in ours. When the Daily Prophet would not run it or would have a ministry heavily edit version of the same story. No story was printed without at least three sources clear photo evidence and documented proof or excerpt depending on the issue. No the people want to hear the gory details of a gigantic cover up of genocide in London proper. The graphic idea alone is enough to make my stomach turn but the truth was better than living in ignorance. My mother instilled in me to have the fire in my belly. To never let fear stop the truth being exposed the world.**

 **My Mother taught me that not everything is like it seems. That just because something seems crazy and far fetched does not mean there is not a grain of truth. With an open mind the truth becomes easier to discern from bold faced lies. It became even clearer after her death. Where the statement according to ministry was she was killed by her own spell invention. Even to this day she's the poster child of why spell creation should be regulated heavily. Though I know the actual story I was there and I was forced to not make a statement about it. That she had created a spell that would cause a person to tell the truth of whatever they were asked. After she went to register at the ministry her new spell and the next day hit wizards showed our home. When my father was not home and killed her so the spell never would see the light. I knew then and there that to avenge her was to always expose the truth and would expose the truth of her death as my first expose.**

 **When people assume you are strange or not all there people lower their guard. Thinking their secrets are safe only the crazy girl saw the truth who would believe her? My mother always told me that pretending to be strange would be difficult at times and trying but those who see through act will be truest friends. The knowledge of dangerous secrets I will have to expose with a muggle pen in hand and under a pen name. That's why observed them knowing with a feeling in my heart there was something very wrong. There was oddness in their home that seemed unnatural. The father seemed like broken willed puppet who couldn't afford to care for the children he had. A mother who should have been working as well to help the family get out of poverty. Their oldest sons who moved out as quickly as they could and her youngest who lacked minds and ambition of their own. I remember them seeming to be lost at just behaving normally. Something their siblings never had issue with that I remember. When I figured out the truth I knew what I exposed was the truth. I had no choice but to say something or let the charade go care too much to all this to go on anymore.**

 **The Greater Good?! More Like The Long Con By Veronica Mercury**

 **This reporter has spent endless years investigating the Weasley family. Why? Because according to many of my sources they found it odd all seven Weasley's children could afford to go to Hogwarts when the tuition for the school is notoriously expensive for most students. some families only sending their oldest to the school and siblings having to go to public wizards schools in London proper. How could they afford to send the children on their father's income alone? At 2500 galleons a year making less than a first day secretary at the Ministry. He barely makes enough to support one child at Hogwarts but would left family with barely any money to eat. Much less his much less his older three children who came in to the school back to back. I did a lot of digging and found an agreement between to Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Albus Dumbledore. An agreement to disregard her extreme use of amorentia at forcing her relationship with Arthur Weasley but in exchange she will make potions of his choosing at his discretion. when she needed to send her children to Hogwarts the ante was raised. She had to claim Harry Potter as her "ward ". Dumbledore entitled her to claiming what would have been his support fund. in exchange she was to give most the high ranking officials in ministry friendly made apple Pies spiked with long lasting draught of the weak mindedness. Which most of you know has lead to three mass death in the wizard community and one within the muggles at the suggestion they should end their lives. This draught was outlawed before the founding of Hogwarts because of how dangerous it is. Now, I, and all wizard community demand the Weasley matriarch be brought to justice for what she's done.**

 **As I watch from a distance the papers flying off the shelves of the newsstands at the Leaky Cauldron. The newspaper being flown away on owls in what would seem to be a barrage of them. I could hear the wizard wireless in the distance start talking about my news story and praising it and demanding justice For Harry Potter. Just because people assume I am strange and an odd duck does not mean I would not use it to my advantage and save the world one truth at time.**


End file.
